Presencia
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: El final de una historia de amor y el comienzo de una eternidad


Presencia.

Había pasado ya veinte años desde la ultima batalla contra Hades, gracias a Athena todos pudieron volver a la vida, tanto caballeros dorados como los de bronce y ahora gozaban de un buen tiempo de paz. Saga de géminis, el hombre que desencadeno todo un caos en el santuario y provoco muerte y desolación, al regresar de la muerte lo único que busco fue la soledad para expiar sus culpas pero Athena no le dejo, junto a todos en una reunión donde las cosas se aclararon y con el tiempo todo se olvido y perdono, Saga logro perdonarse a si mismo y darse una nueva oportunidad con el joven que amo toda la vida.

Aiolos de Sagitario, el recto muchacho que sacrifico su vida por la verdad y por la diosa, el que lo enfrento a pesar de que se amaban y murió por defender a la pequeña que trato de asesinar cuando fue dominado por el mal, aunque intento contenerse, fue su boca la que ordeno su muerte y sus labios sonrieron cuando se le aviso de que el trabajo había sido satisfactorio, junto con él había muerto también su alma, junto a su cadáver enterró géminis la poca cordura que le quedaba y el deseo de luchar contra el ente que lo poseía.

Cuando volvió a verlo Saga sintió un gran dolor, mas que mal, estaba conciente del daño que le había echo y no comprendía porque Aiolos le sonreía, se odio a si mismo y se prometió jamás volver a acercarse a Sagitario pero fue él quien lo busco, desde un principio y aunque Saga terminaba echándolo de su templo y de su vida, Aiolos no se rindió hasta que consiguió hablar y aclarar las cosas, recuperaron entonces la amistad que los unió durante años y al poco andar el amor, se entregaron de nuevo a esa unión y las cosas parecían mejorar para siempre. Pero no fue así, solo dos años le duro la felicidad a Géminis, sin motivo ni razón al joven Aiolos se le detecto una enfermedad incurable al corazón que le consumió la vida al poco tiempo, el golpe de la muerte de Aiolos fue terrible para Saga y sin la ayuda de los demás compañeros y sobre todo de su hermano, Kanon, se habría dejado morir. De eso ya dieciocho años, Aioria de Leo por esas fechas planificaba su matrimonio con la amazona Marin y la muerte de su querido hermano lo destruyo, se habían reconciliado hacia poco tiempo luego de la resurrección de Sagitario y esperaba con ansias que su hermano le acompañara en el día mas importante de su vida, la boda se postergó un buen tiempo y solo la fuerte voluntad de Marin consiguió que se realizara, además ella se encontraba embarazada y eso logro alegrar al León, desde un principio supo que seria un varón y cuando el pequeño nació sin dudarlo un instante lo bautizo con el nombre de su hermano. Con el tiempo las heridas de Saga se curaron y logro ver al futuro con mas esperanza, sabia que Aiolos lo acompañaba y su etérea presencia la podía sentir a cada momento, gracias a eso logro ganar con los años y por sus propios meritos el lugar como patriarca del santuario y guió a los caballeros a una época dorada de paz, se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo y esperaba con calma el día en que su fin llegara. Aunque nunca se permitió enamorarse de nuevo, respeto para siempre el sentimiento que lo unía a Sagitario como un tesoro. Ese día regresaba de oriente el hijo de Aioria y Marin, Athena quiso que el joven estudiara en la mejor universidad de Japón y volvía ahora a Grecia para empezar con el entrenamiento para caballero, Marin siempre se opuso pero Aioria fue inflexible con eso y luego de un acuerdo resolvieron dejarlo a su elección, fue así como el pequeño Aiolos eligió ser caballero como sus padres y honrar el nombre de su tío a quien no conoció. A media tarde el auto de la fundación Garude llego a la entrada del santuario, el tan esperado momento del regreso del joven llego y en el santuario reinaba la alegría, se organizo una fiesta en su honor, como nunca se había visto antes y todos estaban invitados.

-No se si asistir, mas que mal, por mi culpa Aioria sufrió mucho.

-_Eso ya esta olvidado, Saga, dales una oportunidad_ -

-Además no queda mucho tiempo…

La puerta se abre de improviso y la dulce imagen se desvanece quedando solo un leve perfume.

-Acaba de llegar tu sobrino, ve a verlo, hermano.

-Kanon… - Se voltea y lo mira tristemente.- él no es mi sobrino.

-Aiolos diría que si.- la sonrisa de su hermano le devuelve algo de fe.

-Vamos.

Casi todos los caballeros dorados se encontraban esperando al joven, no se había dado que dentro de la orden se permitieran uniones de pareja y solo en esta dinastía se les permitía una vida tan "normal", Saga se acerco al grupo que esperaba, los guerreros presentes le hicieron una respetuosa reverencia a lo que Géminis respondió con humildad, Aioria y Marin se encontraban en primera fila y no podían ocultar su emoción, esperaban con ansia el día de volver a ver a su niño y se sentían orgullosos de que terminara sus estudios con honores.

El pequeño Aiolos bajo del vehículo y a Saga se le encogió el corazón, aparte del color de tez, un poco mas clara y los ojos, castaños como los de su madre, su apariencia era la misma de su amado Sagitario, en realidad el golpe fue para todos por igual, el parecido era impresionante y por un segundo fue como ver al desaparecido Aiolos de nuevo.

-No puede ser.- murmuro Géminis, sintió una fuerte puntada en el pecho, mas grande que aquellas que había sentido durante le ultimo tiempo, verlo fue como volver al pasado. -Aiolos…

Esa misma noche seria la fiesta, Saga después de ver al hijo de Leo se reporto enfermo y no se presento en todo el día delante de nadie, todos se preocuparon, desde un tiempo hasta ahora Saga se notaba cada vez mas cansado aunque no perdía su postura de gran señor su rostro estaba ajado y pálido, adelgazaba cada día y su cosmo, poderoso y grandioso antaño, se debilitaba con rapidez, pero no dejaba que nadie se lo hiciera ver, los esfuerzos de su hermano por llevarlo a un medico de la fundación de Saori fueron en vano y aunque insistió hasta tener una confrontación con él no logro nada.

Fue Mu de Aries quien se acerco a Géminis esa tarde, era el caballero con las mas alta percepción espiritual, mas que Shaka de Virgo, quien poseía una gran sensibilidad, pero sabia poco de trato social, el dulce Aries sabia que el dolor de Saga se debía a la perdida de Aiolos pero sabia también que había algo mas, algo que a nadie le había dicho y en una locura pensó que quizás Saga se lo diría, entro lentamente al recinto del patriarca y toco las puertas de su habitación personal.

-¿Quién es?- fue la respuesta.

-Mu de Aries, señor patriarca.- suspiro.- Saga, deseo hablar contigo.

Al oir su nombre de pila se sorprendió, pocos tenían la confianza suficiente para tratarle así, aunque compañeros, con los años los demás caballeros dorados le tomaron mucho respeto y le trataban con distancia y solemnidad.

-Adelante.

Las pesadas puertas de su dormitorio se abrieron y las delicada figura de Aires se adentro, a pesar que ya tenia mas de cuarenta años su rostro se notaba juvenil y lozano y su figura aun era delgada, en realidad ninguno de los caballeros representaba la edad que en realidad tenían y él mismo se miraba al espejo con sorpresa, no parecía estar rozando los cincuenta.

-Iré directo al punto Géminis, Saga me parece que tu salud no esta del todo bien y quisiera saber que te sucede. La franqueza de Mu le dejo helado.

-He dicho varias veces que me encuentro bien, no se que pretenden al hacerle caso al loco de mi hermano pero yo… -

-No permitiré que me mientas, desde la muerte de Aiolos tú te encuentras en un estado lamentable y no me iré de aquí hasta saber que es lo que te sucede.

Géminis solo asintió, en verdad sentía que necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, el secreto le ahogaba y aunque el mismo había tomado la decisión de callar y esperar su cercano fin en secreto le tomo un reservado miedo al cercanía de la muerte, quizás los dioses le habían enviado a Aries para poder desahogarse en aquel momento.

- No quise hablar de esto con nadie, - comenzó.- desde la muerte de Sagitario... - pronunciar su nombre le hacia daño, en verdad, aunque sabia que él no tenia nada que ver en su fallecimiento no podía evitar sentirse culpable.- he sentido un agudo dolor en mi pecho, con los años este se ha ido intensificando hasta convertirse en algo casi insoportable, se que mi fin esta cerca y lo espero con calma.

Mü escucho en silencio la confesión.

- Yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer con tu vida, pero te aseguro que tu hermano estaría mas tranquilo si supiera lo que pasa contigo.

- Kanon intentaría que me tratara con algún medico y luchar contra esta enfermedad pero sinceramente no me interesa, la muerte seria el reencuentro con él.- miro perdidamente hacia un punto de la habitación, donde casi desvanecida una figura se dejaba notar.- sé que no lo merezco, pero él me espera.

Aries le siguió la mirada con disimulo, también notaba algo extraño en la habitación, una tranquila presencia y un perfume tenue llenaban el ambiente, no, Saga no se encontraba solo en aquel lugar y probablemente jamas lo estaba.

- ¿No crees que Aiolos estaría más feliz si tu te encontraras bien de salud, dudo que le alegre tu enfermedad?

- Es el único camino para estar juntos, ahora si me disculpas, me siento cansado, déjame solo.

Mu se alejo preocupado, el ex caballero de Géminis no estaba bien y penso en decírselo a Kanon, pero si el mismo Saga se lo había ocultado ¿quién era él para develar su secreto? La celebración estaba en todo su esplendor, la música sonaba alegremente y el joven Aiolos deleitaba a todos con sus comentarios sobre la vida universitaria, Aioria y Marin los miraban complacidos y se enorgullecían cuando sus compañeros de armas y sus discípulos lo elogiaban, el pequeño era todo aquello de lo que su hermano estaría orgulloso, Aioria sintió de pronto que todo eso le quedaba grande y una congoja le lleno el corazón, si su hermano estuviera allí con ellos su alegría seria completa, se disculpo con su hermosa esposa y salió fuera del templo principal, apoyo la espalda en uno de los pilares del costado del templo, seguro de que nadie le viera y dejo fluir su pena, no supo por que lo hacia, pero comenzó a hablar, le contó a las estrellas y al aire todas sus penas y alegrías en los últimos años, el orgullo de que su hijo se recibiera con honores, todo.

- No sabes cuanta falta me haces, hermano, cuanto añoraba pasar estos momentos a tu lado, te extraño... – enmudeció al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, el abrazo sorpresa que siempre recibía de su hermano, algo que aun siendo pequeño le enfadaba, pero ahora añoraba mas que nada en el mundo, y ese perfume, si, su perfume

.- A.... ¿Aiolos?

- _Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de lo que te has convertido, en padre, en esposo, eres todo lo que soñé para ti y estoy muy feliz_.- la voz tan amada se escucho tan cerca, las lagrimas fluyeron de los ojos del león dorado con prontitud.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, por que nos dejaste cuando sabias que te necesitábamos?, yo te necesitaba, ¿por que me abandonaste?

- _Jamás_ _te deje solo, siempre estuve a tu lado aunque no pudieras verme..._

- Hermano, te extraño, yo... – la voz de Marin llamándolo desde dentro le sorprendió y el suave contacto se esfumo, levanto sus ojos humedecidos hacia el cielo y sonrío.- gracias, Aiolos... Pasada la medianoche la fiesta seguía en su apogeo, el joven Aiolos se dirigió a la salida de manera desapercibida, tanto ruido comenzó a molestarle, venia cansado por el largo viajes, seguramente si la fiesta hubiera sido un par de días después la hubiera disfrutado hasta el final, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era dormir por un largo rato. Camina tranquilo hacia el templo de su padre, recordando sus primeros años en ese lugar tan lleno de misticismo, partió con la promesa de no hablar de nadie sobre esto, pero se dio la libertad de escribir una historia al respecto, algo que sus maestros encontraron muy imaginativo e improbable, dándole pocas esperanzas de ser un buen escritor, por que basaba sus narraciones en hechos improbables y en estos tiempos nadie leería historias de ese tipo, ni siquiera los niños. Pero él soñaba con escribir, deseaba que llegara el día siguiente para hablar con sus padres al respecto, entrenaría para ser un caballero, pero les pediría permiso para dejar volar su imaginación entre las hojas en blanco de su cuaderno favorito, confiaba en que sus padres no se negarían, los adoraba con ternura y sabia muy bien que el sentimiento era reciproco, no habría ningún problema con ello. Sin saber como llego a un pequeño bosquecillo, algo apartado de su camino original, un lugar hermoso cercano al templo del patriarca, a pesar de ser noche la luz de la luna iluminaba muy bien el lugar y el muchacho decidió entrar, el cansancio se le había olvidado y una fuerza extraña parecía guiarlo. Camino un largo trecho admirando la salvaje naturaleza del lugar, se imagino recorriendo selvas vírgenes en tierras lejanas y como siempre su mente se perdió en un sinfín de letras que plasmar sobre un papel. Le despertó de la ensoñación una figura alta que se movía entre el ramaje, vestía ropas elegantes y su misma figura denotaba poder y autoridad, un recuerdo muy lejano, de otras eras le trajo el nombre a los labios, un nombre que le sonó extrañamente importante.

- Saga... - sus pasos siguieron a los del caballero, inexplicablemente sentía que debía estar con él. El corazón le latía a full, cuando estuvo a su altura pudo ver la belleza de su rostro, humedecido por las miles de lagrimas derramadas, hermoso, de rodillas parecía orarle a algún dios perdido, Aiolos camino lento hacia él, no entendía que extraña razón lo hacia acercarse a aquel hombre pero no quiso luchar, el deseo venia de mas allá de él y lo entendió de inmediato, solo se dejo llevar.

- Aquí estoy, deja ya de llorar.- con sus manos seco las mejillas de Géminis y le sostuvo el rostro para que lo viera bien, Saga lo abrazo por la cintura, quedándose de rodillas ante él, adorándolo como siempre soñó con volver a hacer.

- Aiolos, mi amado centauro celeste, al fin has venido a mí – se levanto presto y acaricio el amado rostro con los dedos.- no sabes como anhelaba este momento, amor mío.- cerro los ojos mientras dirigía los labios a los del joven, Aiolos jamas había besado a un hombre y se sintió enormemente nervioso, pero algo dentro de su corazón le pedía calma y cerro los ojos a su vez, el contacto fue suave, como un sueño, las manos del chico buscaron el apoyo de la espalda de Saga y recorrieron lentamente la ropa, enredándose entre el largo cabello del mayor, a cada segundo las caricias se hicieron mas atrevidas, mas acaloradas, hasta encontarse desnudos sobre la mullida alfombra de hierba y hojas, el espíritu de Sagitario se apodero del cuerpo de su sobrino para regalarle al hombre que siempre amó un momento con él, se dijeron miles de cosas, Saga descargo sus penas en el hombro de Aiolos, sus dolores, sus culpas, lo mucho que siempre lo había amado y cuando su corazón estuvo libre de toda culpa, puro como el de un bebe lo supo, beso los labios de su amor por ultima vez para luego ayudarle a vestirse, cuando el joven Aiolos volvió a ser el mismo ambos estaban de pie sobre la hierba, Saga lo miraba agradecido y el pequeño le devolvió la mirada llena de un nuevo sentimiento, guardo para siempre el recuerdo de esa noche como un secreto de amor profundo, por que el espíritu de su tío desconocido le entrego un tesoro de incalculable valor, le regalo sus memorias, su amor por Géminis, la historia de su vida y de su muerte, una historia llena de sentimiento, traición, muerte y tristezas que él plasmaría al papel para que no ser perdiera en las vueltas y el olvido de la vida, se separaron sin palabras pues sabían que estaban unidos por algo mas, cuando Aioria vio a su hijo en la mañana le sorprendió el cambio producido en él, el brillo de sus ojos era idéntico al de su hermano adorado y tuvo miedo, miedo de que la historia se repitiera, pero el sentir a su alrededor el perfume de sagitario lo tranquilizo, su Aiolos estaría a salvo, porque lo tenia a él para que lo protegiera.

Saga se encamino hacia el templo del patriarca, desde las alturas observo la milenaria belleza de los 12 templos, seguro de que seria la ultima vez que los vería, recordó tantas penas y alegrías, tantas luchas y desgracias y su rostro, Aiolos plasmado en cada recuerdo, su voz entremezclada con el viento y el sonido del mar, levanto sus brazos atrayendo toda la luz del sol hacia él, Saga de Géminis siempre fue oscuridad y en sus últimos momentos quiso ser luz, luz que iluminara el camino de los nuevos jóvenes, para que no cometieran su mismo error. Misteriosamente y sin que nadie los llamara, todos los caballeros dorados se reunieron en el templo del patriarca al atardecer, la luz de los ultimo rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas y empezaba a hacer frío, se miraron los unos a los otros extrañados de estar ahí, pero sabiendo que estaban en el lugar correcto a la hora adecuada, Saga salió de su cuarto y una extraña belleza le rodeaba, parecía mas joven, mas tranquilo, mas feliz, entre los hombres reunidos se encontraba el joven Aiolos, se dirigieron una ultima mirada de despedida, se amaron tan poco tiempo que el adiós no era doloroso para ninguno de los dos, mas bien era un hasta pronto, aquellos que se aman jamas se despiden para siempre, luego el patriarca les dirigió una mirada a cada uno, de gratitud, de compañerismo, de amistad, se detuvo en dos rostros a los que miro con complicidad, Shura y Kamus le devolvieron la sonrisa, al dirigirse a Aries murmuro muy bajo algo que solo fue escuchado por el carnero.

- Ya es la hora.- Mu sabia a que se refería y asintió en silencio, escondiendo su tristeza. Su última mirada fue para Aioria, se acerco a él con lentitud y le entrego un pequeño medallón dorado.

- Perteneció a tu hermano, consérvalo con cariño, me lo dio en prenda de amor hace muchos años atrás.- Aioria recibió la joya y le regalo una sonrisa, después de tantos años el perdón llegó a su corazón y pudo mirar a Saga como el gran hombre que era.

- Aiolos esta muy orgulloso de ti.

- Lo sé- fue la ultima respuesta. Se sentó en el gran sillón y miro hacia el sol, este se perdía en el horizonte regalándole la vista de un atardecer maravilloso, de pronto una extraña calma los cubrió a todos, algo así como un viento delicado paso por entre ellos dejando a su paso un perfume para algunos desconocido, pero completamente identificable para dos de los que allí se encontraban, Saga levanto los brazos hacia un punto invisible, sonreía y su rostro se veía tranquilo, todos ahogaron una exclamación cuando de la nada delante del patriarca apareció difuminada por los años la figura de un hermoso joven de cabellos castaños, la delgada figura poso sus labios sobre los de Saga y todos sintieron como el corazón del patriarca dejaba de latir lentamente, pero nadie se movió seguros de que en su ultimo momento Géminis logro reconciliarse con la vida, luego algunos escondieron la cara y otros simplemente dejaron caer las lagrimas. Saga de Géminis dejaba este mundo en los brazos del hombre que siempre amo.


End file.
